Melepas Kepergianmu
by ocha gledek
Summary: fanfic pertama ocha yang bergenre family/drama.menceritakan tentang hinata dan kushina.R


Menanti Kepergianmu

Menanti Kepergianmu

Di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran konoha..

Seorang wanita setengah baya itu memandangi sebuah foto di sebelah tempat tidurnya

Ia meneteskan air matanya dan satu demi satu memori nya kembali mengingat ingat menantu kesayangannya …

Flashback

Hari perkawinan..

"aduh, naruto!! Mami bahagia sekali,loh! Kamu memang anak mami yang pinter buangett!! Akhirnya, kamu menikah juga dengan calon menantu kesayangan mami..!!"

Ujar kushina ,ya kushina-lah wanita setengah baya itu..sambil memeluk naruto ..

Dalam hatinya, ia merasa bahagia bukan karena naruto , tapi karena calon menantunya yang sangat ia kasihi dan ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri..

Hinata…itulah nama perempuan muda yang cantik dan baik hati sehingga kushina merasa nyaman berada di dekat gadis tersebut.

"hinata…kalau kamu sudah menikah dengan naruto, kamu tinggal di rumah kami,kan?? Nggak akan pindah ke mana mana,kan??"Tanya kushina dengan sedikit khawatir kalau kalau hinata dan naruto akan tinggal berjauhan dengannya

"ah, enggak,kok tante, saya,kan sudah menganggap tante seperti mama saya sendiri, karena itu saya nggak akan pindah ke mana mana,kok" jawab hinata sambil tersenyum

"ah…benarkan, bagus deh kalau begitu…kamu panggil aku 'mama' aja, biar sama kayak naruto,ya.." sahut kushina lagi

Saat perkawinan itu bukanlah awal keakraban kushina dengan hinata, sejak pertama kalinya naruto memperkenalkan hinata pada kushina, mereka langsung ngobrol ngobrol, kebetulan hinata tidak mempunyai ibu, dan kushina juga tidak bisa mengharapkan naruto sebagai anak, karena sebenarnya naruto juga bukan anak kandungnya.

Sejak saat itu..hari demi hari mereka lalui dengan kebahagiaan yang berlimpah,

Meskipun hinata tidak bisa memberikan cucu untuk kushina atau juga anak bagi naruto..

Sejujurnya, kushina ingin sekali menimang cucu, naruto juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan dan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah.

Tapi,apa boleh buat..sudah lima tahun mereka menikah, Tuhan tak memberi anak kepada pasangan muda itu..

Kemungkinan hinata untuk hamil memang hanya satu banding sejuta,

Karena dulu ia pernanh menderita penyakit ginjal yang membuatnya susah punya anak.

Naruto merasa tidak puas dengan istrinya , tentu karena sang istri tercinta tak bisa memberinya anak..

Sementara kushina, walaupun ia sangat menginginkan cucu, ia tidak pernah merasa tidak puas mempunyai menantu hinata, karena kushina merasa bahwa anak itu,kan bisa diambil dari panti asuhan, dari jalan.kek. dari rumah sakit,kek…pokoknya ia tidak masalah dengan ketidak bisa'an hinata untuk hamil, ia menerima hinata apa adanya.

Suatu hari yang bisa dianggap kushina sebagai hari yang sangat menyakitkan dia dan hinata..

"mami…naruto udah gak kuat menjalani kehidupan ini dengan hinata! Naruto udah berulang ulang berdoa, dan memohon kepada tuhan, tapi tuhan udah gak bisa ngasihh anak buat naruto! Dan ini semua karena hinata,mami!!"sahut naruto dengan kesalnya

"tapi,nak…mami mohon, jangan salahkan hinata….dia juga enggak ingin kalau dirinya sendiri mandul..dia nggak ingin semuanya…semua itu udah dikasih sama tuhan dari sananya! Dia nggak salah,naru!"protes kushina pada putra semata wayangnya

"mami! Kenapa,sih? Mami selalu membela hinata? Kenapa selalu naru yang harus ngalah buat dia? Memang naru dulu cinta sama dia, tapi sekarang …buat apa naru cinta sama hinata kalau kehadiran dia hanya bisa membuat naru tertekan karena nggak bisa punya anak??"

"naruto! Kenapa kamu gak mau nerima hinata apa adanya seperti mami,sih? Kamu gak bisa lihat apa kelebihan dia? Dia itu lain sama istri istri lainnya! Dia baik,tulus, taat kepada tuhan, bisa kerja, dan yang terutama..mami udah nganggep dia seperti anak mami sendiri,naru!!anak itu,kan bisa kamu adopsi dari ino dan sai? Lihat,tuh! Mereka sudah kebanyakan anak..kamu bisa ambil satu atau dua anak mereka,kan? Kenapa kamu harus menyalahkan hinata hanya karena gak bisa hasilkan anak??"

"enggak,mami! Naruto nggak pingin mengadopsi anak orang lain! Naru hanya ingin anak kandung!naru sudah pikirkan semua jalan keluar masalah ini, dan jalan yang terbaik untuk kita semua, adalah CERAI!!"

Kushina terasa tersambar petir, gelap gulita rasanya, tenggirikannya tercekat tak bisa berkata apa apa, ia merasa sudah tak ada hari lagi..kebahagiaan dia dengan hinata itu, lenyap semuanya..

"kalau mami nggak merestui perceraian naruto dengan hinata, silahkan cari anak lain, naru nggak peduli lagi sama mami,"

Hari perceraian di pengadilan agama konoha

Kushina sudah tak bisa menangis lagi,karena sudah berhari hari ia menangis,tapi naruto tak bisa menahan jalannya perceraian..hinata hanya bisa tertunduk sedih, ia masih sangat mencintai naruto, tapi apa yg harus dikata? Bahwa naruto sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

Ia tak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Kushina masih menganggap hinata sebagai anak kansungnya , demikian juga hinata yang juga menganggap kushina seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Sejak hari perceraian yang sangat sangat memilukan bagi kushina dan hinata,

Mereka saling mengunjungi dan berbagi cerita.

Seakan kushina menganggap bahwa hinata belum cerai dengan naruto. Ia masih menganggap bahwa hinata masih bagian dari keluarga nya.

Ia tak sanggup melepaskan hinata, tak ada gadis lain sebaik dan setegar hinata.

Bagi kushina, keputusan naruto menikahi hinata, adalah keputusan yang sangat indah sekali..sedang keputusan naruto untuk bercerai dengan hinata, adalah keputusan terburuk di dalam hatinya..

Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa hinata dan kushina masih sering berhubungan, ia mengira bahwa kushina sudah tidak mengurusi hinata lagi..

Oleh karena demikian

"naruto udah nemu'in istri yang tepat dan dijamin menghasilkan anak untuk naru, juga cucu untuk mami.."ujar naruto bangga sambil mempersilahkan pacar barunya masuk ke ruang tamu, dimana kushina berada saat itu

Dengan berjalannya waktu, hinata akhirnya mengetahui bahwa naruto telah menikahi wanita lain, yang bernama sakura,

Kushina memang sedih sekali, namun ia berusaha untuk tegar seperti mantan menantunya yang dulu, hinata..

Meski ia tidak ikhlas menerima sakura sebagai menantu keduanya..ia berusaha untuk ikhlas, ia berusaha untuk mengasihi sakura sebagaimana ia mengasihi hinata, ia berusaha dalam segala hal supaya tidak selalu mebanding bandingkan sakura dengan hinata…

Ia tak sanggup..tak bisa menduakan hinata..

Hanya hinata yang selalu ia banggakan, sakura memang baik, tapi..itu tak membuatnya berpikir bahwa sakura lebih dari hinata..bagi dia, hinata lebih baik daripada sakura.

Karena itulah, tanpa sepengetahuan naruto dan sakura, serta buah hati mereka yang bernama ramen itu,kushina sering sekali mengunjungi hinata, atau pun sebaliknya..

Mereka masih menjaga hubungan, sebagaimana dulunya hubungan mereka.

Hingga pada suatu hari…

Hinata datang pada kushina

Ia menunjukkan raut wajah sedih pada wanita yang sudah dia anggap seperti ibunya itu

"ada apa,hinata? Kau kelihatan sedih sekali? Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Ceritakan saja ke mami, pasti mami kasih jalan keluar buat kamu.." tanya kushina sambil mempersilahkan hinata duduk

"mami..kita akan berpisah beberapa saat lagi…"jawab hinata dengan mata berkaca kaca

"Apaaa?? Kenapa,nak? Apa ada seseorang yang membawamu pergi dari sebelah mami??" Tanya kushina semakin seirus

"aku tidak ingin mendapat predikat 'perawan tua' karena itu akhirnya aku menemukan seorang lelaki yang mau menerima diriku apa adanya.."jawab hinata tertunduk dan tidak mampu menatap kushina

"lho? Kalau begitu seharusnya kamu senang dan berbahagia,dong.kenapa kamu malah sedih? Hah, mami kira apaan? Ternyata kamu udah menemukan pendamping,toh..mami juga ikut senang kalau begitu.siapa orangnya hinata? Dan dimana dia tinggal?"

"dia adalah shino, dan dia sekarang pindah ke Suna Karena terpilih sebagai mentri"

mata hinata yang berwarna lavender itupun mulai berkaca kaca dan meneteskan air matanya..

kushina tak kuat menahan tangis.ia merasa bahwa tiada lagi yang bisa dia harapkan

saat hinata dicerai oleh naruto saja sudah membuatnya sedih sekali, apalagi saat sakura menjadi menantu keduanya, ia juga tidak bisa menerima dengan ikhlas, ia merasa tidak nyaman jika sakura harus ada di rumah mereka menggantikan hinata.

Hinata…hanya hinata yang menurutnya pantas menjadi menantunya.

Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan hinata, ia tak sanggup melepasnya.

Baginya, hinata adalah orang satu satunya yang bisa membuat kushina merasakan kasih sayang, karena selama ini naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikan kushina.

Hinata juga tak ingin berpisah dari kushina,

Ia memang ingin menikah dengan shino, tapi ia juga tak ingin meninggalkan kushina.

Apapun caranya, salah satu pihak harus mengalah.

Dan, kushina lah yang rela melepas hinata dengan ikhlas demi kebahagiaan hinata…

Sebelum hinata pergi,

Kushina memberikan kalung dari nenek moyang nya, itu adalah kalung yang dihadiahkan untuk menantunya, memang seharusnya sakura-lah yang menerima, karena sekarang sakura yang menjadi menantunya.

Tapi , hati kushina tetap untuk hinata, karena itulah..hinatalah yang pantas menerimanya menurutnya..

Mereka berusaha tegar dan saling kirim mengirim surat, walaupun mereka berjauhan, hati mereka dekat satu sama lain.

Mereka bukan menantu dan mertua,

Tapi mereka saling menyayangi seperti ibu dan anak.

Di pelabuhan kapal menuju suna,

"jaga dirimu baik baik,hinata…aku akan mendoakanmu supaya kau selalu bahagia…

Hanya kebahagiaanmulah yang bisa membuat mami bahagia…"tangis kushina sambil memeluk hinata erat

"mami…jangan khawatirkan hinata….hinata bisa jaga diri baik baik,kok..hinata akan selalu ingat mami, karena hinata cuman punya satu orang tua seumur hidup hinata..yaitu mami…jadi, mami jangan lupa sama hinata juga,ya…" peluk hinata sambil menangis juga.

Pelukan terakhir itu serasa tidak mau lepas, saking cintanya hinata dan kushina.

Sampai akhir kapal yang ditumpangi hinata itu melaju cepat dan menghilang dari pandangan kushina.

'selamat tinggal,hinata…setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan.karena itu,meskipun kita berpisah, jangan lupakan mami,ya' guman kushina sambil meneteskan tetesan air mata terakhirnya, ia berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi

End of flashback

"aku memang tidak bisa melupakan mu anakku yang tersayang, hinata

Meski kau bukan anakku, aku mencintaimu lebih ndari naruto. Meski kau bukan menantuku, aku juga lebih menyayangimu daripada sakura.meski begitu, aku berusaha supaya aku bisa menerima sakura dengan ikhlas.."

Maka,wanita itu menghapus air matanya, dan ia kembali meletakkan foto pernikahan naruto dengan hinata .hanya foto itulah yang bisa membuat dia bahagia.

Ia mengecek inbox email nya. Dan ada surat masuk dari hinata

"mami, hari ini adalah hari peringatan perceraian hinata dan naruto, apa sekarang mami sudah bisa menerima sakura dengan ikhlas sebagai menantu mami yang baru?

Berusaha,ya,mi. "

Kushina hanya tersenyum dan membalas email hinata.

"mami berusaha,kok. Dan mami merasa bisa menerima sakura…tapi, kamu tetep anak mami yang mami paling saying. Kamu juga bahagia di sana,khan??"

Setelah membalas email itu,

Kushina melangkah pasti ke kamar naruto dan sakura

Ia melihat mereka sedang tidur.

Sambil menatap wajah sakura, kushina berbisik "aku menerimamu dengan ikhlas,sakura"

TAMAT

Ini pertama kalinya ocha bikin fanfic yg non humor n bergenre laen dari fic biasanya yg dibuat ocha..yah, ini fic sedih ocha yang pertama,seh.

Review,yaaah D


End file.
